


Happy birthday, bastard!

by The_smug_Dragon (Lycianea)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Magic, Some Fluff, Some Humor, a very very naughty kitten -smirks-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/The_smug_Dragon
Summary: Again it is Asami's birthday and Akihito manages it, to get a very unique gift. But it turns out, not only Asami will be the one, getting a surprise...





	1. Happy birthday, bastard!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work under my new Pseudo. From now on, I will use this one. Of course, my ongoing works will be finished *coughs*.  
> So, this little story is for Asami's birthday and it is dedicated to my personal bastard Asami. Actually, I have two personal bastards...the one, that shares my mind for about over a year now, and the more important one...the one, I fell in love with. You know, who you are...bastard. So, I hope you enjoy your gift, as well as all of you readers and my other friends enjoy it, too!

Akihito was kind of frustrated. Asami's birthday was coming nearer and nearer and still he had no clue, what to do for that man.  _'I mean...really? What can I buy, that he couldn't buy on his own, only in a much more satisfying version?'_  He huffs. Two years prior he got a new tie. Of course, Asami used it first time, to tie him up, instead of wearing it the usual way, it was supposed to do. But hey, we're talking about a sex-obsessive, perverted bastard, right?

Last year, he bought some white gold cuff-links with an engraved dragon on each one. The eyes made of little amber-pieces, matching the eye color of their owner. And this year, dammit, he wanted to have something, that was special. Really special. Unique, so to say. Still frustrated, he huffs again. Having enough of musing around, he grabs his keys and phone and went to the city, doing a little shopping-tour. That is, not shopping, but keeping his eyes open for the, no THE perfect gift. The kind of gift you see and think 'Yay! That's it!' gift.

He has just walked for some minutes, deep into his thoughts, that he totally missed the old lady, heaving a bag, until it was too late and he walked into her full force. The bag crushed down and the lady stumbled behind. In the last moment, Akihito was able, to catch her, and saved her from falling. Blushing, he excused himself.

“Oh, ooooh! I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry! Is everything alright? I haven't seen you, I totally was in thoughts. Oh my, your bag! Wait, I get your stuff and you relax, ok? I'm so so sorry!” Looking at her, worried, but seeing no injuries, he already begins to collect the several things, that had been strewn out of the bag. Putting them back, he then looks questioning at the old lady.

“Uhm, wow, that is quite heavy. I would like to help you, carry it home to you, if you would accept this as excuse? Please? I think, that is the least, I can do. I can be so clumsy, hahaa.”

The lady has not spoken one word, until now. Her eyes were watching Akihito, as he collected the items back into her bag. A smile on her lips, she nods at him.

“Yes, that would be very kind of you, my boy. It's not happening often, that someone is this kind those days.”

“Oh, that's a shame. I think, some things should go without saying. At least, when something like that happened. So, my name is Takaba Akihito and I'm really sorry, not to have recognized you.”

The old lady chuckles softly. “Well, but then I would have no help, to carry my stuff home, right? Maybe it was kind of destiny, that you run into me. My name is Ririchiyo Asami.”

Now it was Akihito, who chuckled.

“Now, that's kind of funny. Actually, that's the name of my, uhm...partner.” He blushes. “Not his given name, of course. I'm only so used by now, that's his name, I really have forgotten, that's a female one. Oh my, I'm babbling, right? Jessus, that's so annoying.”

“Don't worry, Takaba-kun. It's good, to have some company, you know? You seem to be a nice young man, so don't worry. I'm not upset.”

The rest of the way the two chatted along like grandma and grandchild. After some more minutes, Akihito was sweating and panting a little, they arrive at the home of the old lady. Her apartment is in the fifth floor and Akihito asks himself this whole time, how this old woman would have brought this heavy bag all the way home, and then even up the stairs, as there was no elevator. Finally arrived, Ririchiyo-san invites him, to stay for some tea and cookies. Akihito, only hearing the magic word 'cookies', gladly takes the invitation. And he really needs some minutes rest, after that little incident. He sits down onto the sofa, leaning back his head and inhaling deep, to calm down.  _'What's that? Doing parkour without having difficulties, but carrying a little bag for some minutes and you are panting as having had one of Asami's sex-marathons?'_ Blushing, he tries, to think of something else, as Ririchiyo Asami enters the living room with the tea and the cookies.

“So, do you want to tell me, why you have been this into thoughts, or is it a secret?” The old woman asks.

“Oh. Well, my friend has his birthday in about one week and I was thinking about a gift. He...already has everything, he wants and it's not easy to find something, he really loves  _'that is not my ass, but that I won't tell'._  I want to have something special for him, you know?” He smiles and takes one of the cookies.

“Damned, they are yummy! Can I have the recipe?”

The lady laughs. “Oh my, you're kind of sweet. Yes, I can give you that one, of course. And maybe...” She doesn't finish the sentence. Instead she stands up and goes over to a cupboard, roaming in it and returns with a small phiole with a golden-colored liquid, putting it in front of Akihito onto the table.

“Here you go. Maybe this is, what you were searching for.”

Akihito takes the small vial into his hand, looking at it, then questioning at the old lady.

“What is it? A kind of potion?” He grins.

“Exactly.” Is the unexpected answer.

“What?” Akihito's eyes open in disbelief. He only was kidding, but looking at the friendly face of the woman, back at the phiole and then again at the woman, who's smiling gently.

“You love him, right?”

“Yes. Is that this obvious?”

“Mhmm. Your eyes getting this certain shine, when you're talking of him and your voice a very warm touch.”

Akihito blushes again.

“Well, yes, uhm. So...what does it do? I mean, I love him, so it can't be a love-potion.”

“Well, it is, what it is.”

“Huh?” Confused he looks at her.

“You love him. But do you trust him, too?”

Without hesitation, Aki nods. Would he have been asked until some months ago, he would have hesitated. But since so much things have happened...he knows, he can trust Asami. In his perverted being, but also in his protective side. So yes, he does trust him.

“Yes. I do. If not, I won't love him, right?”

The old lady nods. “That's right. Most people underestimate the need of trust in a partnership, you know? They are focused on less important things. But trust is something, that needs to be earned. And once broken, it never will heal. You may learn to love that person again, but you never will be able, to trust him the same like before.”

Akihito nods. “Yes. I understand. And well, my answer is still yes. But why is this important?”

“Because this charm only works, when you trust and truly love the one, it is meant for. While you need to take it, the other will hold the power of you in his hands. For about a whole day. This potion, will let you fulfill his wishes. No matter, what he comes up with.”

Akihito gulps. He doesn't know why he's believing that whole story, but he does. He puts the vial back down on the table. Knowing Asami, he would mock him throughout the day. But then, he loves him and at least, he would have the excuse, that he's under the influence of a spell. On the other hand...why should he need a potion? He could do this without one, right?

“There is one more thing. It's not only, that you will have to do, what being told.”

“More? What more? I mean, that alone is something, you only do, when you trust someone, right?”

“That's true. But it wouldn't be a real magic potion, if not with a little...magic. Mind to tell me his pet-name for you?”

Without even hesitating, Akihito blurts out. “Kitten.” And instantly his face heats up, blushing again. He pouts, while Ririchiyo-san laughs heartily.

“Oh, that's a nice one. I'm sure, he will love the result, should you really decide, to drink it.”

“And why is that?” Aki is curious.

“Oh, you will see for yourself. That is a little surprise, for you, too. It's nothing, that hurts. I promise.” The answer comes with a mischievous smile.

“And that is supposed, to calm me down? Great...” Akihito pouts again.

“You don't need to do it. You can take it with you and you can search for another gift. So you can be sure, to have a nice one. But I promise you, this here, neither of you will forget. And I'm sure in a good way.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Still in thoughts, Akihito now is strolling from one shop, to the next. Having had a look on ties, jewelry, cigars, bourbons and even on briefs. Still his mind is back in the apartment of this elder lady, his fingertips brushing over the phiole, now hiding in his pocket.  _'Why do I even believe this whole stuff? Most likely it's kind of a placebo. But she said, it HAS magic in it. And I can't believe, she was lying. Her eyes have been so gentle and sparkling with amusement...in a good way. Maybe...I should go back to the jeweler. Asami likes rings, maybe a ring? I only hope, he won't mock me with some stupid comment, that bastard.'_  Aki realizes, how warm he feels, as he thinks of his favorite crime-lord. Normally, he only felt annoyed, when such thoughts are running through his head. But even the nickname now sounds warm and familiar.  _'Yeah, because it fits.'_ Aki can't help the smirk, that is plastered on his lips. He turns around and goes back to the jeweler, he knows from last year, where he bought the cuff-links.

He was looking at the rings, searching for a special one...THE one, of course. Sighing, he was just about to leave, as one of the shop assistants approaches him. “May I help you?”

“Well, maybe. I'm, uhm, searching for something unique, but it shouldn't be...” Feeling embarrassed, he doesn't finishes the sentence. It's not, that he hasn't saved some money, but still the rings in here are mostly in a class, he won't buy for his own.

“Oh, I see. No problem, sir. Let me show you something.” With a smile, he pulls out a certain tray with several rings on it. The metal was shiny, yet having kind of a wavy grain, like wood. Some were silver shining, some were nearly black.

“Those are made of damascene steel. Each one is unique. You won't find two of the same, not even, when made of the same piece, like our wedding- or promise-rings. And, as you can see, you can have them in nearly every price-class.”

“They are beautiful. I didn't knew, something like this exists. Well, not as jewelry” His eyes are shining, as his mind screams at him  _'THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANTED, RIGHT?'_  Still, the price-class let's him gulp a little. But then, his eyes fell onto two rings...promise-rings. One black, that is, like black flames with a silvery shining background, and the other one the “negative” form.  _'Oh, those so fit to us. Please let them not be in the upper class. Please let them...'_ His mind somersaults, as he looks at the price and he nearly jumps. Then Aki remembers, that it's only the price for one ring. He gulps.  _'Oh dammit, it's his birthday. And I wanted something unique, now I have found something. Only, that this will really...gaaah, since when am I such a scrooge?'_

“I would like to have, those two. Uhm...how much more would it cost, to engrave them?”

“The engraving is inclusive. You don't need to pay extra for it. What do you want to have engraved?”

Akihito smiles and asks for a piece of paper and a pen. Writing down, what he wants to have on Asami's ring, he hands over the paper. “Is this possible? It's a quite long text, right?”

The shop assistant takes a look at the words and then looks questioning back at Aki. Confronted with a heavy blush, he looks back at the text, murmuring. “I think, this shouldn't be a problem. The only thing I need, is the size.”

Akihito blushes even more. “Oh, right, the size. Uhm, actually, I don't know that one.” He scratches his neck. “Can I call you, to let you know?”

“Sure. It will take a few days, to get the rings here, as they will be need to be customized.”

“A few days? But I need them in six days. Is this enough?” He looks worried at the young man.

“Don't worry, sir. They will be here in time. Normally it takes four days, to get them.”

“Fine.” Akihito nearly beams. “I will call you as soon, as I have the right size.”

Leaving the store, happy, that he actually find something so cool, he doesn't even realize, that he just has bought promise-rings. He is so happy, that not even the fact, he wants to have an engraving...a very special one...is sending the whole information to his brain. Humming, he heads toward the penthouse.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One week later, Akihito is roaming through the kitchen, already preparing a traditional Japanese breakfast. All Asami's favorite food placed lovingly on the table.

After setting up everything, Aki now is taking a deep breath, as he stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He takes the vial with the magic-potion into his hand, looking at it. Now, that a few days have passed, he grins.  _'I can't believe, I believed this whole thing. But back then, it seems so...true. Whatever, I have the rings, so, if this only is a fake I'm on the safe side.'_ He laughs at his own thoughts and with a last shaking of his head, he empties the phiole in one go. It's taste is sweet, like vanilla mixed with honey, or something like that. Too late, his brain gives the hint, it could be poisonous, too. But then he shakes his head again. No, definitively not. He thinks, that it's even less poisonous, than it's a real magic potion. Grinning at himself, he leaves the bathroom, to wake up his favorite crime-lord.

Bending down, he whispers a gentle kiss on Asami's sinful lips and instantly feels strong arms, wrapping around his body.

Murmuring a soft “Happy birthday, Asami.” His lips already being sealed in a hungry kiss. Leaning into this warmth, Aki lets himself glide over Asami's body, feeling those incredible sexy abs move beneath him. And how else should his own body react, if not with a boner and soft moan, slipping over his lips? A deep chuckle is the answer. “Now now, enjoying me already, kitten?”

'Plopp...plopp, plopp.' Asami's eyes go wide. “What the...?”

Akihito looks at him, startled. “Asami? Everything ok? Hey, what are you looking at?”

Instead of saying anything, Asami reaches to Aki's hair, tugging on his ears.  _'Wait...ears? I don't have ears there. What the heck, is he doing?'_

“Asami? Ouch! Hey, what are you doing there, that hurts!” Akihito wants to slap back Asami's hand, but a weird feeling stops him. His eyes go wide, as he remembers the question of Ririchiyo-san  _'What is his pet-name for you?'_

“No! Nonononononono! Asami, don't tell me...? NO! That must be a joke!” Aki tries, to get out of the tight grip, but of course without success. Asami still is petting his ears. No, not the ones, he usually calls his own...his NEW ones! Akihito has turned into a neko. Blushing madly, he remembers, that there have been three plopping sounds. Without even looking, he knows instantly, his worst fear came true. A gentle tug on a tail, that shouldn't be there, tells him, Asami already has found out.

“Akihito?” Asami doesn't know, what to say. For the first time since decades, he is actually at loss for words. Of course, not for long. “Akihito, what exactly happened some seconds ago? If I wouldn't see and especially feel it, with my own eyes and hands, I wouldn't believe it.” A big grin was plastered on the handsome face and even the normal unfazed golden eyes, are sparkling with...mischief? Akihito pouts.

“Dammit! Who could have known, this really would work? Oh god...I'm a neko.” He blushes, like mad. “And if that is true, then...then...”

“Yes, my dear kitten?” Again the sound of some 'plopps' is to be heard, only this time, ears and tail vanishing. Asami raises a brow. “Kitten.” 'Plopp, plopp plopp.' Ears and tail popping out. “Kitten.” By now, Asami is really grinning from one ear, to the other. If it wouldn't be, because of his stupid “kitten”-game, Akihito would be mesmerized by this view. Groaning and grinding his teeth together, he tries to stay calm. At least, it is still Asami's birthday. And, to be honest, he has been warned. So, he takes another deep breath, as he still needs to tell his lover, that there is more to it, than only the neko-thing.

“Asami, would you please stop that now?”

“Sure... _ **kitten**_.”

Neko-Aki rolls his eyes. “Asami, please? There is...” He stops, sighing, same time feeling a tingle in his veins, stomach and spine, that warms his body in a very comfortable way. That was the gift he wanted. Something, Asami never would forget, right? His glare vanishes, giving space to a sparkle and a smile. “There is...more, Asami. For the next 24 hours...I uhm...” Aki blushes, what else?

“Just spill it out, Akihito. What is it?” Waiting for an explanation, Asami looks at his kitten...his...KITTEN, petting one of the neko-ears, that totally matches his natural blond hairs. Only some black spots, like the ones of a jaguar are there, same on his tail. Oh he looks so fucking adorable.  _'How, on earth...?'_  But his thoughts are interrupted, as Akihito answers, without hesitation.

“I have taken a magic potion. That is, why I turned into a neko. And further more I will be totally yours. The next 24 hours I will have to do, whatever you want me to do.” Startled, he rips open his eyes, covering his mouth with his hand.  _'So, that part is true, too. Oh god, I'm so dead. Now I know, why she asked me, if I trust him. Oh god!'_  Huffing and pouting, he looks at Asami. Who, in return, raises a brow and then gives him a smirk, that only can be called “mischievous”.

“Is that so? Well, let's see then. Be a nice neko and meow for me.”

Thinking  _'WHAT?'_ , but answering with a sweet “meow”, Akihito blinks.  _'Oh...my...god...What have I done? Ah yes, my birthday gift for Asami. Really Aki, such a great idea...'_

Asami can't believe, that this is really happening. Well, Akihito neither. Looking at each other, one starts to smile and the other blushes deep red, but then smiles, too. How could he not? Never before, he saw Asami smile. And alone this view, gives him the support, to not let himself feel insecure, as always. Instead, neko-Aki bends forward, kissing Asami again. His tail swishes through the air in anticipation. His ears perking up and forward. Through long lashes, and half-closed eyes, he looks into golden orbs, that hold promises...deep, dark, sinful promises. And for the first time, he lets himself be drawn in, as there is something, he never saw before, shining in them...

Only parting, for getting some air into their lungs, Akihito whispers a soft “Asami”, before said man is already all over him again. Warm, big hands all over his body, roaming through his hair, straddling the place, where his tail is now attached to his body, and without being aware, he starts to purr. Only as Asami ends the kiss, to look at him with another smile on his lips, the neko realizes it, too. Not feeling embarrassed any longer, he smiles back.

“I suppose, you enjoy your gift, huh? You old perverted bastard? And yes, pronounciation on o.l.d.! Let me guess, you have no mood, for enjoying the breakfast, I made for you, since you're eating me already up.” Aki sits up, resting right above Asami's groin, looking down at him. Smirking in a mixture of mischief and innocence, he starts to roll his hips, earning him a guttural growl and warm hands on his butt-cheeks, kneading them firmly.

“You little minx. Since when are you in seducing-mode this much? But as you wish, my dear ki...neko.”

Akihito chuckles. “Now, who would have thought, you actual holding back, when wanting to call me by your most favorite pet-name? No, that's no complain, I really enjoy this. The great Asami, bound by his own desires. Hmmm, sounds good to me.”

“You will pay for being so cocky, you know that, huh? What was that with 'I need to do everything, you want me to do?' Oh my dear, cute Akihito.” Asami's voice becomes a deep, seductive purr, as he whispers into Aki's ear. “I want you to not hold back yourself, as you always do. I want you, to be the one, you truly desire, you want to be, but have been too ashamed off until today. I want you to tell me your darkest desires. What you want me do to you. Everything I want is the pure you, my adorable, little neko. Your true self, when it comes to sex. I want the wildcat, that is hidden inside you, even to yourself. Show me your claws and fangs. But most important...I want YOU to realize, who you really are, accepting it and not being ashamed of it. I want my little wildcat to be free from his own restrains.”

Akihito shivers. As always, this deep voice seems to crawl under his skin and into his cells and blood. But this time, it's not only that. He can feel an unknown heat running through his whole being. His mind opens up, washing away every doubt, he ever had. And Aki feels, as if being freed from chains, that were holding him down, caging him. And the shock, about the truth, the depths of his own needs and desires lets his eyes go wide. He gasps, as finally comprehension hits his mind. He blinks, as he looks at Asami. A soft whimper leaves his chest. “You knew it. You knew it, this whole time...Asami.” His voice is soft and warm. Being ripped of all the shells, he put himself into, to hide from only himself, Akihito bends down, ravishing Asami's lips, who only is too willing, to give in.

For the first time, since they are together, Asami let Akihito have his way. Letting his kitten take the lead, ready to follow him, to whatever he wants to show him. He doesn't care about the 'whys' or 'hows' of what actually happens. That he will find out later. The only thing, that matters to Asami right now is his kitten. His  _ **true**_  kitten, finally found his wings to fly. He has dreamed of this for such a long time. If he wasn't the always in control business man and secret crime-lord of Tokyo, one could even say, what he craved for. And this nearly since the first day, they've met. One look at this boy and he had known, what he was searching for. These whole last years, Asami had tried, to push him. Without success. His wildcat was just too stubborn, to proud and to shy, to admit his needs. As if those would be some kind of forbidden fruit and once tasted, turning him into something, he can't handle.

Asami lets his hands glide over the soft skin, he loves to touch. His hand, fisting the hair of his kitten. Instantly Akihito answers with a sweet mewl and arching of his back, grinding his groin against Asami's eight-pack. Deciding, that Akihito has too much clothes on, yes, even if it only are the briefs, are too much in Asami's eyes, he yanks them down and off.

Akihito grabs his wrists, guiding them over Asami's head, mimicking the actions, that normally are the older ones. Asami can't hold back the chuckle, that forms in his chest. Only to hiss, as Aki suddenly bites down his neck this hard, he will leave a mark. Now, that's a totally new experience. But since he forced it, he won't complain.

“Now, aren't you a wild one, hm?”

“You have no idea.” Akihito purrs, looking down at Asami, before licking over his throat, slowly gliding to his shoulders, licking and kissing.

“I want to hear you moan my name, Asami. I want you, to fuck me into the mattress. But first, I will drive you crazy.” His voice is so soft, but laced with sweet sin, that nearly takes Asami's breath away. Hell, he have had no idea, what a sweet devil he has in his hands. Watching his kitten with darkening amber eyes, a growl escapes his chest.

“Try to, my little devil. Show me, what you've got, Akihito.”

“Don't worry, I'll take care of you, bastard. I will play your balls gently with my fingers, while I take your dick into my mouth. Slowly licking over your length, playing you with my tongue. And when you're leaking, I'll lick up every single drop of your precum, before I take you into my hot, wet mouth. Sucking you in in one smooth go until you feel my nosetip poke into your groin.” Akihito purrs, his tongue licking Asami's nipples and a smile forms on his lips, as he hears another growl, rumbling through that muscled chest.

“Does it turns you on, when I'm like this? I had no idea, that it feels this good. Oh my big, bad crime-lord. Can you deal with that naughty kitten of yours?” Gliding down the muscled body, leaving a wet trail with his tongue, he watches Asami. A shiver runs down Aki's spine, as he sees normally golden eyes, now nearly blown black. The small ring left has darkened to amber. _'God, what a view!'_ Asami looks beautiful and all only because of his words. He didn't knew, he had such an influence on this man. He didn't knew, HOW MUCH Asami had actually longed for this. Within this one glimpse, he realizes, that this is the real gift, he now can give this man: his true self. And he vows to himself, he won't be hiding any longer. If this is the result, he will give his lover his everything. His body, his heart, his life and his soul.

 _'Dammit, that boy kills me! I had no idea, he's such a little minx.'_  Asami watches his kitten playing his body like never before and fuck, it turns him on and pulls him in with full force. His dick already is so hard, it hurts and his boy has not even really started. Asami lets his hand glide through soft silky blonde hair, fondling those adorable neko-ears. Akihito was so beautiful without them...but with them, that really is the icing of the cake. His tail swishes the air lazily, but oh so seductive. _'I wonder, if he does it on purpose?'_ Asami tries to concentrate on his breathing, as he already has difficulties, to hold back his voice. His ever calm being, controlled in his own way even during their hot and passionate sex-sessions, forming cracks. The need, to moan fills his mind and his being. Akihito shows him shades hidden deep inside him, he didn't knew, they even exist.

“Akihito...” Only a low whisper, that leaves his lips, but what an impact it has on his kitten. Hazel eyes, looking up at him, blowing up and filled with a warmth, he never saw before.

Hearing his name, whispered in such a soft loving tone, Aki's stomach begins to flutter and to tingle in a way, he never felt until today.

“Asami...” His answer comes as equal whisper and he suddenly feels his lips ravishing those sinful lips, that sinful tongue, tasting the man he loves to no end. The kiss is feral, full of suppressed emotions, breaking free. Sucking, biting and licking, they both are breathing hard, as Aki finally let got. His hands fisting Asami's raven black hair, tugging not gentle. Asami starts to purr lowly. His fingers tracing Aki's face, cupping his chin gently.

“My beautiful wildcat.” His voice is deep and warm. “You seem to enjoy yourself pretty much, huh? Maybe, it's time to remind you, who's in charge?” His voice getting deeper and gets a lust-laced tone. He feels the shiver, that runs through Akihito's body and slowly turns their bodies around.

“Hey! Stop it! I'm not finished with you! Remember the moaning-my-name-part? I want more of that.” He grins, eyes sparkling and he manages it, to wriggle his body out of Asami's grip.

“Now, lay down and enjoy. Because I will finish you, my dear bastard. At least this time, you will be the one, cumming first. I'll make sure of that.” With this, he presses Asami's heavy body down, knowing, that the man has at least as much fun, as he himself. Otherwise, he already would feel this wonderful thick, steel-hard flesh he wants to suck, shoven up his ass to the hilt.

“Got me, huh? Well then, do your worst.” He hisses, as suddenly his nipples are attacked by Aki's teeth, biting down, hard.

“Dammit! Stop! You know, I didn't meant it this way.” He looks down. “My my, we don't want to turn you into a sadistic little neko, hm? Some things should be left to your master.”

“Master?” Akihito smirks devilish at his lover. “Master my ass, Asami. I'll show you, who's  _ **your**_  master. You will beg me, to finish you, when I'm done. I will show you, how it feels, to be teased every time, you sadistic, sexy bastard.”

“Big words for a neko. I'm curious, if you can keep your promises. And forget it, I won't ask it.”

Aki laughs. “Surely not, now you know, I have to obey. You and your challenges. But Asami?”

“Hmmm?”

“This time, you're in trouble. I won't stop, before you beg me. And here is another promise. When you cum, it will be with my name on your lips. Only this time, you won't whisper it. You will scream my name.”

Somehow Akihito manages it, to let his voice drip with lust and sin. His whole body is in seducing-mode, his tail again swishing the air, lazily, the tip curled. His eyes are shining and Asami is just lost for words. He watches his young lover with awe, and for the first time since decades, he feels himself shiver. His blood starts to boil and his stomach starts to feel weird.  _'What the hell? Butterflies? ME? Now, really?'_  He groans inwardly, but soon relaxes in those pure feelings, his kitten wrapped him already in. There is no doubt by now left, that this hellcat will make sure, he can keep his promises. And Asami does something, he never ever did before...he lets himself fall. Laying his whole self into the caring and loving hands of his love. Accepting finally his own feelings for this boy, that still is at his side, after all he put him through. With warm amber eyes, he whispers an equally warm “show me” and Akihito obeys with a smile and wriggling neko-ears.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours later, a totally spent crime-lord and his purring neko lay in bed, curled up into each others arms. Looking at each other, there is no need for words anymore. As there are none, to describe their feelings for each other. Finally both have learned, to read the other...finally, they have become one.


	2. Omake – The lost hours (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boundaries only exist, to expand them, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...turned out, I need another chapter. I promised my love, to upload today and now I found the perfect break *smirks devilish*  
> Enjoy the ride...

****Akihito doesn't waste any more time. Within the blink of an eye, he is all over Asami kissing and licking those abs, he adores and that only belong to him. _'Right...MINE to touch, MINE to lick, MINE to bite and MINE to kiss. This whole package is MINE!'_ A never experienced possessiveness rushes through his mind, as his taste-buds and smelling senses are filled with the man, he loves. He looks up, as he reaches Asami's navel. Dipping in the tip of his tongue, he slowly mimics what he later wants to feel shoven up his ass, fucking him into oblivion. A soft moan leaves Asami's chest, followed by an slightly irritated growl.

“My my, Asami. Already moaning? And here I thought, you give me a real challenge.” Aki's voice is a purr and he uses it to his full advantage. Asami raises a brow, as he looks down at his neko-for-one-day.

“And you really will pay for that, my sweet neko. It seems, you are learning fast. I wonder, what you can do with your mouth, that I don't already know. Who would have known, you are not only a wildcat, but a little hellcat, huh? How does it feel, to finally let go?” His hands are roaming through soft blonde hair, fingers fondling those cute and very fluffy ears. Asami is totally fallen in love with them and Aki's tail. _'Dammit! As if he wasn't cute enough before. Now he's just...oooh fuuuck!'_ Inhaling sharply, as Aki again starts to tongue-fuck his navel. _'Since when am I enjoying something like this? Must be because of his unleashed self...yessss, my kitten. I can't wait for you trying to make me, what you wish for. If you go on like this, I really am into trouble, soon. Not, that I will tell you.'_ He chuckles inwardly, only to be distracted by Aki's hand at his balls, massaging them, gently, giving a not so gentle tug now and then. Even his nails are digging in and Asami finds himself whispering another mesmerized “Akihito...”.

The little neko is all in about teasing Asami. Playing that body, like he never has done before. His hands roaming over abs under toned skin. Playing with those hard nipples, rolling them between his fingers, earning him another dark purr in the crime-lord's chest. His nails, now a little longer and sharper, than before, scratching over skin, leaving angry red trails. Asami's breathing is getting heavier every second, sweat already forming on his body and his temples. Akihito looks at him, with in amusement sparkling eyes.

“I never thought, this would turn you on like this. But it seems, I already am driving you insane, hm? Oh my...my poor, horny bastard. Such a shame, I have not even touched that already leaking dick with my tongue. What do you think will happen, if I finally take you in, huh? Oh dammit, is that fun. Having my revenge, using your own weapons against you.” Akihito is totally on fire. His own cock is standing proud and hard, as a rock.

“What shall I say? You've had an awesome good sensei, huh?” Asami grits his teeth and nearly bites his tongue, as he's trying to hold back his voice. Only that he is already this aroused, his body is singing a very special song. His nerves are vibrating. But he still is too stubborn, to give in. _'Oh no, you won't have me this easily, my dear kitten. You will need to work for that a little harder. Hell, wrong choosing of words. Dammit, I'm so fucking hard already. Can't wait, to feel those lips on my dick...'_ To distract himself a little, he fondles those adorable ears and watches the tail swinging from side to side, twitching sometimes. _'So adorable, so fucking adorable...and so fucking skilled. Going on like that, and I will cum, when he only gives me a few sucks.'_ Asami growls, as that thought hits him. _'What am I? A teenager?'_ He fists his hands into the blonde hair, pulling his neko up.

“Kiss me, I want to feel your lips on mine...” His voice is rough and dark, filled with lust. Smirking, Aki obeys his wish, ravishing his mouth, softly biting his lower lip and his tongue. Entangled in a kiss, becoming more feral as the seconds pass by, as Aki suddenly bites down harder, his sharp canine piercing the flesh of Asami's tongue, until both taste the coppery of blood. Both growling, nails scratching skin leaving marks on the other ones body. Leaning their foreheads together, as they finally need to breathe, both panting hard. Both pairs of eyes totally blown as they lock their gazes.

“Asami...”

“Akihito...”

The neko looks into dark amber orbs. A noise, half purr, half growl leaves his chest. Taking Asami's face into his palms, he bends forward, using the same tone to purr again.

“Ryuichi...”

Asami forgets to breathe. _'What?'_ Looking at his boy, cupping his back-head, the other under his chin, he whispers rough.

“Say it again...”

“Ryu...”

That is all, Akihito gets out, before his lips are being ravished in the most passionate kiss, he ever tasted. Asami presses him so hard against his body, he can't even breathe, as the man let go of him. Only as he fists Asami's hair, pulling back his head harshly and bites his throat, the crime-lord loosens his hold, as instincts kick in. Grabbing Aki's wrists, he is just about, to squeeze them, as he realizes he's over-reacting. Still, Aki's wild side is something, he's absolutely not used to handle. Letting his hands glide over Aki's arms, to his shoulders, he digs his nails into the blades and slowly scratches down, making Aki mewl.

“Damn you, bastard. Oh gooood, do it again!” Aki blinks.

“Have I said that aloud?”

The only answer, he gets is a dark chuckle and nails, digging in, more. Arching his back, he mewls again.

“Fuck! This feels good. But you will have to wait, until you get the pleasure, to do it for another time. Now it's my turn. Letting his sharp nails run over Asami's chest, down to his groin, he chuckles, as a now dark growl leaves sinful lips.

“Careful, don't overdo it, hellcat.”

“Oh, come on. Such a big bad guy like you can take that, hm? As I'm sure, you won't only stop me with words, if you really wouldn't enjoy, what I am doing to you. Tell me..Ryu...is there a little masochist, hidden inside you? I, for myself, want to find out. What about you, hm?” Even, if his voice is playful, his eyes watch Asami careful. He knows, this is thin ice, he's walking on and he don't want, to cross a line. Especially not today and not now.

“Butterfly.”

“Huh? What?”

“My safe-word..butterfly. I will use it, when you do something, I don't want you to do.” Asami knows too well, how important safe-words are. Even, if this is far away from the things, he normally does with Akihito, he knows, his boy will kind of live up. And that is, what he wanted. The only thing, he hasn't expected is, that he wouldn't have thought, himself being dragged into it, this much. His boy has quite the ability, to show him, that he actually enjoys things, he never have enjoyed until now. And so the use of a safe-word is just the right choice.

“Oh...OH! Yes, sure.” Akihito beams and he leans in, to kiss Asami again. Only this time, letting his whole love flow into it. Knowing, what the real truth is behind those words...Asami trusts him...with his whole being. His eyes shining in realization, his voice is soft and warm as he answers in a whisper.

“Thank you, Ryu. I will take good care of you...now lean back and enjoy.” Gently, he pushes against Asami's chest, until he rests again the headboard. Locking eyes, he kisses his way down once more. His nails softly scratching over Asami's sides and tracing his hipbones, only to end up at his groin. Asami's dick is kind of jumping in anticipation, by now and precum already dribbling down his length, down to his balls. Smirking at this view, Aki tugs on Asami's balls, harsh, kneeling them in his hand. Groaning, the crime-lord can't suppress the bucking of his hips. He smirks, hiding the fact, that he would love to bite his lower lip by now. Some things, his neko needn't to know...not yet.

Aki only smirks back, knowingly. And finally, finally, he licks over the thick vein on Asami's cock, making it twitch hard and Asami sucks in the air. His dick not longer the only thing, that leaks, as drool is pooling in his mouth and he needs to swallow it down. _'Dammit. Just take me in, kitten.'_ Cursing under his breath, he ignores the itch in his fingers, to just grab Aki's head and force him onto his dick, like he normally does. This time a totally other kind of stamina is needed...patience. Patience, to let his kitten have his way. Being on the other end of that line, remembers him only more, why he had chosen, to be the dominant part in bed. Not, that those things are to choose, but this is hair-splitting, right? His thoughts are interrupted, as Akihito only took up some of his precum of his leaking tip, without even touching him. Instead, he only dips his tongue into the salty, sticky mess, leaking out of the small hole. Aki watches him through half-closed eyes and his long lashes. His ass is high in the air, back arched seductively, tail swishing and ears perked forward. The next thing, let's Asami gulp hard and before he even knows, the words left his lips. Akihito just has smeared Asami's precum on his lips, as he hears, what he never thought would be able to hear.

“Akihito...please...take me in.”

Asami's voice is a deep, rough mess, laced with lust, love and need. Blinking, as his brain comes back to function, he let's his head fall back, hitting the wall behind, not exactly gentle. Chuckling, he looks at his neko, not believing, what he just did. Confronted with the view, that awaits him, he really gives a shit about pride any longer. That little hellcat of a neko is just so beautiful. Looking back (and Asami could swear, he looked as dumbfounded, as he seconds ago), blinking, then smiling. And with mischievous flashing eyes he purrs up to his lover.

“As you wish.”

Akihito licks over Asami's lengths again. Watching each other, fascinated and nearly vibrating with lust and need. As much, as Aki wants to lengthen these moments, he just can't. Forcing himself, to slow down, he licks up the precum, tasting his mate. Purring, he dips the tip of his tongue into that little hole, as if to fuck it. He feels those fingers in his hair, twitching, then relaxing and cradling his ears. Asami's breath is heavy and _'oh fuck, he looks as sexy, as hell.'_ Sweat glistening all over his body, eyes blown and half-closed. The crime-lord licks over his lips, seductively, giving his kitten a knowing smirk, as he uses his left weapons, to turn Akihito into a mushy mess, paying him back. _'That game can be played by two, my dear bastard.'_ Gently, he lets one of his canines scratch over the most sensitive body-part, digging into the hard flesh, but not piercing the skin. Instantly, he feels his hairs fisted and tugged back. Both of them searching their borders, now that everything has changed. And both of them enjoying and bathing in their play.

Wrapping his fingers around Asami's shaft, Akihito kisses the tip, licking around the head lazily, and finally, finally takes him in. Slowly, inch by inch he pushes his head down. Sucking and licking, he only plays with the head, while stroking the shaft slowly. His other hand is on Asami's balls, rolling, massaging, tugging.

“Yessss” Asami hisses...”More, my little neko. Be a good one and suck me all the way in. I'm sure, you can't wait, to feel my whole length filling your mouth, pressing down your throat, hm? Such a naughty neko I have. Making me beg, to be sucked off. My my, who would have thought, huh?” Asami only stops, to let out a groan, as said Neko squeezes his dick down his throat.

“Dammit, Aki...that's fucking hot. Don't you dare, to stop...hell...wait...”

Panting for air, both of them, Akihito has stopped in the middle of sucking Asami off. Pouting he looks up.

“Now, don't give me that look. I'm not responsible for the fact, you need to obey me. But...from now on, I want you, to do as _YOU_ wish until I either say something else, or use my safe-word.”

The pout is blown away in an instant and replaced by a smile. Cradling up, Aki kisses his lover hungrily, before he takes that hard, leaking monster into his mouth again. Only to continue, where he stopped some seconds ago.

“Fuck! Aki...you really are a wildcat.” He chuckles and even more, as Aki wriggles with his neko-ears, as Asami used his shortie for the first time ever. Asami is rewarded with his dick, buried deep into Aki's throat, a nose poking into his groin. His hands messing up Akihito's hair, holding on to his boy, as he's taken in over and over again.

“Aki...I...dammit...I'm about to cum, if you don't stop.” Aki looks up, his face showing his surprise, that Asami is already losing his control and even warned him. Humming, he let go with a wet plopping sound.

“Hmmm, we can't let that happen, can we? Oh, don't worry, you will cum very soon, but not in the way, you think, I will make you.” There is this dark purr again. Neko-Aki now totally slipping into his new found role as an equal partner to his beloved one.

Asami is nearly drooing by now, filled with the wish, to fuck this sweet adorable creature into the mattress over and over again. Having thought, he already has been tested enough, his eyes flew wide, as he watches his kitten glide down. Licking down his length, over his balls, and further down, between his butt-cheeks. A dark growl leaves his lips and Aki looks up, one hand still wrapped around Asami's dick, stroking him nicely.

“Go on...” Voice rough, partly of lust, partly because of fighting back his instincts. Only that it feels good, what his boy does to him, too good, to be honest. _'What does he do with me? Why...? FUCK!'_ That was the last thing, that runs through Asami's brain, before he feels Akihito's tongue, pushing past the muscled ring of his ass, probing and softly licking at his inner walls, as he starts, to give him a rim-job. He feels his hips, bucking up. His hands holding Aki's head in place, as pure bliss washes away his mind. No, not washing...like a tsunami, Asami's being was blown away, making space for something new, something pure.

As Asami's body explodes, only one word leaves his lips. His voice rough and filled with lust. Yet same time it holds so much warmth and tenderness. It was a voice overflowing with awe and love.

Aki-hi-to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...or what happens before the ride *smirking malicious by now*. Yes, I know, I am mean...but hey. Living together with a crime-lord in one and the same head sometimes takes it toll *winks*.  
>  I hope, you've enjoyed this so far. I already am on the (hopefully) last chapter.


	3. Omake – The missing hours or an old Lady and her legacy (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki and Asami celebrating the rest of the bastards birthday. But the real surprise is coming the next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...the last chapter. It is not, what it meant to be, as I begun to write this story...but mostly there are the unexpected things, that make life interersting, aren't they?

****Akihito still doesn't know, if this is only a dream, or reality. Never he would have thought, to do things, like this. Not in his wildest, darkest dreams, he would have thought, Asami being like this. And both of them? _'No way! And here I am...the most amazing man, under my hands, willingly giving in to me. ME! God, I love him...I...I just love him.'_ Closing his eyes, after seing Asami submit, his thoughts coming to a halt, until only their bodies exist. Asami writhing under his touches, trying to keep his oh-so-ever-coolness, slowly succumbing to a now full grown wildcat. The kitten long gone, taken over by his mature part...the part, that longs for being equal to the man, that uses to tease him, whenever he gets the possibility. And oh yes, there have been a lot of them. Until today...until Aki decided, to down that potion. And hell, he would be damned, if he would regret, having done it!

Inhaling the musky scent, as Akihito slowly lets his tongue glide down Asami's balls, further down, to his ass, he doesn't even hesitate a second. The only thing, he wants, is to show his partner, how wonderful the things feel, only he received until now. He purrs, as he tastes his crime-lord for the very first time. His wet tongue, carefully probing at the entrance, before pushing in firm, but gentle. A low growl escapes his chest at this totally unknown feeling. But oh, it feels amazing. This heat of smooth, soft walls engulfing him...they only ask for being licked and explored. Aki's mind dives into the sensations, bathing in them and he nearly jumps, as he feels those walls clenching down on him suddenly and much too early. His hand around Asami's steel-hard dick same time feeling Asami's high, Aki digs his fingers into the strong muscles of his lover's butt-cheek, as Asami cums hard.

Not only that leaves the neko at loss, but also hearing him actually scream his name. _'FUCK! Asami...Ryu...god, you're killing me.'_ Everything is touching Aki in a way, he never thought possible, and before he realizes, what has just happened, he feels his own orgasm rush through his body. Untouched...feeling Ryu buck under him, clenching him, screaming, giving his everything into his hands, pulls Aki over the edge, with his beloved crime-lord. Hot, sticky cum, covering his chest, as he still licks and rubs over smooth walls, milking every drop out of his lover. His hand covered in the sticky mess, Asami left, and as he finally let go of him and glides up, mixing both of their juices, smearing them all over their bodies, he relishes in this uncredible feeling.

Hungry, Akihito attacks soft sinful lips in a feral and passionate kiss. Both of them touching the other everywhere. Hands gliding over skin, Asami takes over, rolling them around, until he rests on Aki's slender body, pinning him down only by his weight. Aki instantly wrapps his legs around Asami's waist, clinging to him. Lost in their passion, they roll over the bed, kissing, moaning, touching. Neither of them letting go, neither of them knowing, where his own being ends and the other begins.

After four more rounds of pure lust and bare feelings, fucking doggy, or in this case more kitty-style, and loving, Akihito slowly riding Asami, Aki flops down on the muscled chest. Feeling himself being moved by his lover's heavy breathing, a smile forms on his lips. Slowly, he bends his head, until lips found their counterpart. It's a soft, lovingly one. Exhausted and totally taken away, the two finally come down from their sessions. Asami wraps his arms around Akihito, looking deep into his hazel eyes.

“Akihito?” A soft voice, full of warmth straddling Aki's ears, one hand already fondling them again. The owner an expression on his face, that only can be called dreamy.

“Hmmm?” He's just too lazy, to answer with words.

“Thank you.”

Not any more surprised of anything, the young man just takes it as it is...a 'thank you', that indeed is much, much more.

“Ryu?”

“Hmmm?” Having been copied the last few hours, it's now Asami's turn for a little payback.

“Thank you.”

The older man raises a brow. He was just about to ask what for, as he only takes another look into hazel eyes, to have his answer.

“Seems, we are even, huh?”

“No...”

“No?”

“Not even...equal.” With that, Aki leans his head back down, to enjoy the next few minutes.

After some time, a soft relaxed voice finds its way into Asami's brain.

“I think, we may should have a shower and then breakfast. Well, lunch it is.”

Asami chuckles.

“Don't you dare, to blame me, this time.”

Aki grins back.

“Don't worry, I won't. So, come on, old man. You need to use your own legs, to get into the shower.”

“Ah, that may be, but tell you what...”

“Huh?”

But instead of an answer, Asami rolls his body out of the bed and then flips Aki over his shoulder, as so often before. Only this time, Aki is laughing and lets himself be carried into the bathroom. Washing the other with lots of soap, to get the remains of their former activities off, they come out refreshed and in an awesome good mood.

While Asami slips into casual wear, Aki only hops into some briefs and checks the prepared food. Good thing, he has left aside the fish, so everything is still fine, only some things need to be warmed up. Humming a melody, he reheats the food. Waiting, for the oven to give the sign, it's done, he fetches one of the cookies, he baked, using the recipe, he got from that old lady. _'_ Happily he munches the cookie, as Asami enters the kitchen. Without waiting for his usual 'no, you know, I don't like sweets', he takes another cookie, biting into it and offers it to Asami. That one only raises a brow, but then only gives a chuckle and slowly bends down. He stops, inhaling the scent of the cookie, frowning his brows, as his mind begins to work. _'I know this smell...?'_

“Taste it, they are really, really yummy. I swear, they are not as sweet, as usual. Just give it a try.”

And Asami does. As soon, as the taste hits his buds, he gasps in surprise. _'That can't be...those taste like hers...'_ Slowly, he munches the piece, swallows it down.

“And? They are great, right? I got the recipe by an old lady. I accidently run into her and I helped her to bring her stuff home. Man, that was a big heavy bag.” He laughs. “To be honest, she's not only responsible having giving me the recipe, but also that potion...What do you think? I would love, to visit her and thank her. She owned it, right?”

Only half listening, to what his neko said, Asami nods absend-minded.

“Yes. Yes, you're right, Aki.” _'I want to know, who she is...I need to know if...'_

“Asami, come on! Food is ready, and I'm really starving by now!”

Interrupted in his thoughts, Asami sit's down at the table with Aki and together, they dig into the food, feeding the other with little morsels, while laughing and teasing each other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aki, was looking into the mirror, not knowing, if he really likes, what he sees. Asami has 'asked' him, to do a little shopping-tour. And now Aki finds himself stuffed into a suit. To be honest, he looks awesome in it. Only, that already two other's have found a new owner in him.

After being done with the suits, Asami drags him into another store. Fortunately, more Aki's style, but of course in Asami's price-class. A few jeans, shirts, socks and even briefs richer, he pulls Asami into the fitting room for a quickie. A very amused Asami, whispers a sweet 'kitten' into Aki's ear, before fucking his neko into the wall.

Grinning mischievous, both of them, they leave the store, not sure, if they will visit that one again. Good thing, Tokyo has a lot of stores...

After Asami is done with putting Aki into new clothes, they enter a sex-shop. Aki rolls his eyes. “Really? What can they have, you don't already own, huh?”

Asami answers with another mischievous grin. “Don't worry, you will see soon enough, ki...my little neko.”

Going through the shop, it's Aki's first time without blushing by looking at all the toys. Instead he actually even asks questions, Asami is, of course, too happy, to answer. And sometimes, not only with words, but with introducing the toys in a more proper way. The atmosphere is light, but both can feel, the vibes in the air, around them, giving both shivers and goosebumps.

Arriving at the shelves with the plugs, Asami let's his gaze wander over them, his fingertips brushing some, but ignoring them, until he comes to the ones with a certain attachment. Smirking, he winks Akihito over. The boy looks at them, now feeling the familiar heat creeping up his cheeks, letting him blush.

“Really?” He pouts.

“Oh, come on. I even let you decide which one, to take.” Aki can't help, the smile, forming on his lips, as he sees his lover like this. He indeed reminds him of a teen, shortly before playing a prank on someone. Aki chuckles and shakes his head.

“I think, you have a point here. Ok, then...let me take a look. Hmmm...uhm...”

“Have you found one, you like?”

“I'm not sure. I think, this one would be nice about the size, but this one, I like more regarding the...” He blushes more and feels warm arms wrap around him.

“Then we just mix them. They can be customized, you know?”

“Oh? Really? Whow...ok, then I would take those. Do you like them, too?”

“I love them. Now let's look, if we can find the fitting...rest.”

Following his crime-lord, laughing, as he finally holds up, what he has had in mind, he only nods and after paying for the new toys, they leave the store.

Meantime it's evening and time for dinner. Letting Aki choose the restaurant, Asami chooses the club to go, for letting the evening end with their bodys, grinding and moving to the rythms of the music. Absolutely horny, they find themselves in one of the vip-lounges, Asami whispering the magic word again, Aki already freed from his clothes, sitting down in Asami's lap, taking him in, in one go, giving him another ride.

“Such a shameless neko, you are...hell, Aki, don't you dare, to change back. I want you right like this...promise me, to be my neko forever...”

Answering this wish with a kiss, Aki let's his hips roll and move, fucking Asami into the seat, with a wild grin on his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Reaching the penthouse, late at night, they both fall into the bed. Happy, they cuddle against each other. Asami straddling Aki's ears and tail. Wishing, that this wouldn't be over this soon. He smiles, as a deep purr reaches his ears, the neko already fallen asleep in his arms, while Asami stays awake, to enjoy this magic until it ends.

The next morning, he wakes Akithio up early, for a nice morning-fuck, taking him from behind, the tail swishing over his chest enthusiastical as Asami pounds into him, with recharged energy. Aki mewls and pants, looking over his shoulder, locking eyes with his bastard.

“Cum for me, my little neko, cum for your bastard and I will fill you up, with my own hot seed, making you mine...”

“I...I am...already...yours.” Panting hard, he looks up into golden orbs.

“Cu-cumming...RYUUU..!”

“Yessss, my cute little neko...oh god...so cute...so wild...cum-ming...”

Spend, both sink down on the mattress, Aki nuzzling his nose into Asami's neck. “Dammit, I will miss those ears and even my tail...who would have thought?”

A dark chuckle rumbles through a musceled chest. “Yes, who would have thought. Good thing, we have been shopping, yesterday, huh?”

Aki blinks. “Oh, right. Do you think, they'll suit me?”

“Don't worry, we'll find out, soon. But for now, come here. Let's enjoy the last minutes.”

“Yeah.” Cuddling up again, both are spending the rest of the time in bed, touching each other lovingly.

Hearing the now familiar 'plopp' both let out a sigh, as eyes lock again.

“Now...wanna find out, how you will look in the future?” With that Asami grabs the toys, slowly inserting the plug into Aki's ass, not without earning a mewl, followed by a chuckle, followed by a moan, as Asami tugs and nudges at the attached leopard-tail.

“Bastard.”

“Yessss. Now hold still and let's see, how the ears are doing.” Clipping the fitting ears into Aki's hair, he looks at him with warm shining golden eyes.

“So fucking adorable.”

“Hey, I want to see them, too!”

“Is that so? Then come here, kitten.” Heaving Akihito up, he carries him over to the big mirror, letting him down, only to bend the slender chest even more down, until Aki's ass is nicely pushed up into the air.

“And what do you think, hm?”

“Oh, that's kind a cute, huh? Not the origin, but...” Groaning, he ends midsentence, as Asami beginst, to fuck him with the plug.

“I think, we will have a lot of fun with those.” Asami's voice a dark purr into his ears, before he finishes him off again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After breakfast, Aki suddenly remembers the rings, he bought. Thinking of them, he decides, to keep them for another time. Nothing could top the gift, he gave and received in return. So, he hides the small package in his sideboard.

Coming back into the kitchen, he sees Asami, taking one of the cookies, smelling at it with closed eyes and an expression on his face, Aki never has seen before. His brows are slightly frowned, his nostrils flared as he breathes in deep. As he slowly takes a bite, and starts to chew, Aki blinks. _'Is that...a tear? What...? Ryu...?'_ Asami opens his eyes, shocked, he looks into Aki's likewise shocked face.

“Ryu? What's wrong? Why...?” He doesn't finish, instead he slowly comes up, tiptoing and gently kisses away the single tear, that slowly runs down that chiseled cheek. If not for the salty taste, he wouldn't believe, what just happens.

“Akihito...I need to know, where you have those from...please.” Never was this voice so...broken and heavy.

“Ryu...” Loss for words and too shocked, Aki only stands there, looking at his love with big eyes.

“Come, let's go and sit down.” Gently, he takes Asami's hand and leads the man over to the couch. Pushing him down, gently, he then goes over to the bar, fetching a triple. Asami looks, like he can use that one. Coming back, he sit's down beside him, holding the glass to those soft lips. Asami blinks, at the coldness and takes a sip of his favorite bourbon. Sighing, he closes his eyes, leaning his forehead against Akihito's.

“Sorry kitten. I didn't mean to shock you like this. It's only...” He searches the right words.

“They taste like the ones, I ate as a child. That is the reason, I want you to show me, where you got the recipe. And, of course, we want to say 'Thank you', hm?

“Yes, sure. I'm ready, when you are, Ryu. It's not far from here. Let us walk, the fresh air will be good for you.” He tries, not to ask any questions. This is the first time, Asami talked about his past. And as it looks, it's not a pleasant memory. So he suppresses his urge, to ask the questions, that are running through his head. Maybe later, they can talk.

Drinking up, Asami nods, his thoughts still back in his past. _'Dammit. I haven't thought, I'm still able to...to cry. After all those years...'_ He pushes all the other thoughts away vehemently. _'Not now, not after, what happened last night. It's too beautiful, to destroy, the gift, my boy gave me...my little wild neko.'_ Closing his eyes again, he let's the last day pass in his mind and finds back to his old new self.

Akihit leads the way, up to the stairs and to the apartment, he remembers. Knocking, they wait for an answer. Suddenly another door opens and a young girl peeks out, looking curious at them.

“Hey, little one. Do you know the old Lady, living here? Is she at home?”

“Old lady? There is nobody living in there. Are you sure, you are in the right place?” She looks at Asami and his three-piece-suit, that surely is out of the right place.

“Yes, I'm sure. I bumped into her and braught her groceries up here. I know, it's the right door.”

The girls looks at him, now even more curious. “Is you name Akihito?”

“Uhm...yes. I'm Takaba Akihito. Why do you know my name?”

“I don't. But I found this yesterday. I...I'm sorry, I took it, but I haven't opened it, I promise!. It was just...it was pinned at the door and I knew, the apartment was empty and...and so I took it.” She looks at him, nervously biting her lower lip.

“Wait! I get it for you.” With that, she vanishes, only to come back some seconds later, handing him over an envelope with his name on it. Akihito takes it, with a warm smile.

“Thank you, young lady.” The girl giggled and closes the door.

Aki and Asami look at each other, both not understanding, what's going on.

“That's...weird.” Aki looks at the envelope, turning it in his hands.

“So, I think, we go home and open it there?” He looks up at his lover.

“Yes. I somehow don't get rid of the feeling, we should sit down, before you open it up.”

“Oh come on. It can't be this worse. Not after that, what she did for us.”

“Sure...but let's go.” He looks at the bunch of forget-me-not in his hands, clenching them. It was bought out of a whim...well, more picked out of a garden, they have passed, on their way here. _'Why, on earth, have I done this in first place? She loved them. She always picked them in the garden, before..'_ He stops, blinking. _'Not again, dammit!'_ With a sigh, he lays the bunch down, together with the pralines, they bought for the old lady. Now the young lady can call them her own. He smiles faintly, as he stands up again.

“Well then, let's go home and take a look at your mysterious letter. Maybe it's out of Hogwarts?” He grins, as he looks into Akihito's more, than dumbfounded face.

“What? Magic-potion, mysterious letters...where is the owl?”

“Don't tell me, you watched Harry Potter?”

“Of course not. But back then, it was impossible, to oversee that whole fuzz about it.”

“Yeah, that's right...Ha! We're doing a Harry Potter-marathon. In honor of the old lady. What do you think?”

Asami chuckles. “I tell Kirishima, to get the discs.”

“What? What about, we just stop at the supermarket and get them? Really, Ryu, sometimes you just could get some things on your own.” He grins. At least, he manages it, to distract Asami a little.

Back home and eight film-discs more to own, Aki goes into the kitchen, fetching the rest of the cookies. He does not know, why, but it itches him, to do so. He places them on the table, Asami already having a glass and the bottle of bourbon in his hands, as he looks up, huffing frustrated.

“Want to tell me?” Aki sits down, beside him, after pushing the first disc into the player, turning on the TV. His legs crossed, he faces his lover. Asami looks at him, shaking his head.

“No. Not yet, I..I'm not ready. What about your mysterious letter? Let's take a look at it.” Asami tries, to get rid of the weird feeling in his stomach. The last hours, no, the last day was in not only the way crazy, that Aki has been under a spell. First thing was his safe-word. It just has been there, out of now-where.. _her_ name. Second has been the cookies. Those taste exactly like _her_ cookies. Never will he forget this taste. He loved them. And they are the reason, he now hates sweets. Nothing can be compared to them and no sweets ever shall cover up his memories. Third, the whim of forget-me-not, _her_ beloved flowers. Why does everything this morning reminds him of _HER_? He tried so hard to close the memories away, buried deep inside, so nobody will ever find them, as they are only his own. As there is nothing else left of _her_...not even a single picture...nothing.

Lost in his memories, he feels Akihito stiffen beside him with a gasp. Concerned, Asami looks up, finding his boys sitting there, tears running down his face, his eyes fixed on the _'What is this? Looks like the backside of an old picture...?'_

“Aki?” No reaction.

“AKI!” This time, the boy hands him over the piece of paper with trembling hands, not even looking up. Not knowing, what he should think anymore, Asami takes it. One look and he feels his own eyes getting hot...and wet. A single word leaves his lips...

“Mom...”

Akihito, has opened the envelope, as he sees Asami already lost in his thoughts, again. Leaving him, as he doesn't want to interfere right now, he pulls out an old picture. A picture showing a beautiful woman, kneeling beside a handsome raven-haired boy with golden eyes. Both are smiling at each other. Her arms wrapped around the boy, he, still smaller, than her, looking up at her with the most beautiful smile, Akihito ever has seen on those lips. Both leaning into each other. He takes a second look. That boy definetely is Asami, but he also realizes the familiar looking face of the woman. Blinking, he turns the picture around.

 

' _Dear Akihito,_

 

_I suppose, the potion has worked, otherwise, you wouldn't read this little note. Just know this. It only worked, because you and your partner truly belong to each other ,as you love and trust the other with your whole being, like soulmates are supposed to do._

_Please take care of my son._

_Ryu, I love you. Take care of your cute little neko. This is the only legacy, I could give you. Oh, and the cookies. You always loved those cookies._

 

_Ririchiyo A._

 

 

Akihito is not able, to think anymore. He only gasps and then feels the tears, streaming down his face. Now he knows, why Asami is totally out of it since he tasted the cookies. In trance, he hands over the pic, as Asami calls his name. And only as he hears the muttered word, he looks up. Asami as thunderstruck, as he himself. The crime-lord only whispers again.

“Mom.”

Carefully, Aki takes back the picture, laying it beside the cookies, then wrapping his arms around his lover, whispering into his ear, as his chin rests on a strong shoulder.

“You have a wonderful mom, Ryu. When I met her, she was so full of life, and a smile in her eyes, the whole time. I bet, she is the one, where you get that ability from, to tease others, huh, old man. But tell you what...now, that I found out, you like sweets, you get a birthday-cookie, every year. I don't know, how to get the candles on it, but I will find a way. And in the meantime, I will stuff you up with them, until your belly looks like mine, after you fed me sushi.”

Asami looks at his little neko. His eyes still wet and he can feel the traces of his shed tears dry on his cheeks. But he can't hold back the chuckle, then the laugh, that runs trough him. Grabbing up his Akihito, he throws him over his shoulder.

“Hey..hey! What are you doing? Let me down, bastard!” Knowing, that his own laughter proves him a liar, he only drums with his fingers on Asami's back, until he feels his body laid down on the bed gentle. With a mischievous smirk, Asami only says.

“Mom says, I should take care of my neko, huh? Well, be a good boy, Akihito.” Speaking and handing him over the ears.

“I will make sure, the rest fits perfectly.” His voice already a purr, as he pulls his kitten out of his clothes.

“You really are such a perverted bastard.” With that, Aki clips the ears into his hair, and gives Asami a heartily “meow”.

No need to say, what happens next, right?

The picture gets a special place in the living room, framed by forget-me-not and a plate of cookies right on the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ririchiyo - meaning: butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> And YES, there will be an omake -chuckles-. I know, you're all naughty and dirty minded. So, there will be a nice little smutty omake, in what I will let you know, what happened in the missing hours.


End file.
